


only love can hurt like this

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	only love can hurt like this

Era più di un mese che mi trovavo in una situazione nella quale mi sembrava di essere in una relazione a senso unico, una relazione sterile in cui davo amore e mi sarei fatto ferire anche fisicamente pur di proteggere l'uomo che amavo, ma tutto quello che trovavo davanti era un uomo più freddo del ghiaccio che mi trattava come se tutto gli fosse dovuto e nulla di ciò che facevo veniva considerato un sacrificio o un gesto d'amore, l'ultima volta che ci eravamo baciati, quello era un bacio al veleno più che un bacio d'amore, un bacio di cui ancora porto i segni inconfondibili sulla pelle come se Tony mi avesse voluto marchiare e poi abbandonare. E soffrivo, non sorridevo più, non riuscivo neanche più a dormire o mangiare cercando di capire cosa avesse fatto di così sbagliato da farlo allontanare da me, non avevo neanche più lacrime, ero talmente disperato da pensare che lui non si sarebbe accorto neanche di un gesto folle come strapparmi il cuore pulsante a mani nude per donarglielo.  
Dopo tanti silenzi mi parlò "Ricordami di prendere il tuo scudo per fargli delle modifiche", non si accorse del fatto che stavo piangendo, stavo male per lui, per noi eppure se ne era tornato in laboratorio senza chiedere nulla, quella sera iniziai a prendere qualsiasi bottiglia di liquore e iniziai a bere, non che l'alcool mi facesse qualche effetto, ma speravo che riuscisse almeno a farmi dimenticare per un po' perchè stavo soffrendo per un uomo così infame con me, all'inizio non era così era dolce e ora mi trovavo anche a mentire a chiunque me lo chiedesse dicendo che stavamo bene insieme, andava tutto bene e anche se a volte mi trattava male non mi importava perchè io lo amo.   
Ma ora non sono neanche più sicuro di questo, non sono sicuro che quell'uomo di cui mi ero innamorato esista ancora, ogni volta che mi trovo davanti a lui per parlargli mi trovo una barriera impenetrabile "Più tardi Steve, ora devo lavorare" oppure mezzi sorrisi privi di senso che non mi dicevano nulla, continuavo a bere nella speranza di provare qualcosa diverso dal dolore al cuore che provavo, ogni volta che era indifferente un pugnale mi trafiggeva il cuore provocandomi delle fitte al cuore che stava andando in tanti piccoli pezzi "Perchè non mi parli più? Non mi ami più?" andai a chiedergli disperato e brillo "Smettila di fare il bambino e non rispondo alle domande di un ubriaco, potresti pentirti di volere la risposta" gli disse secco "Io voglio sapere la risposta, io continuo a soffrire e fare di tutto per continuare questa storia, per cercare di farti capire che ci sarò sempre per te e tu non dici niente, non provi neanche a comunicare il tuo amore, se questo è l'amore che puoi offrire non avrei scelto di innamorarmi di te, preferirei vivere senza sentimenti piuttosto che soffrire per qualcuno che non si merita il mio amore" gli dissi, ero lucido anche se avevo bevuto molto "Sarei disposto a strapparmi il cuore dal petto e donartelo pur di farti capire quanto ti amo e quanto vorrei passare il resto della mia vita con te, ma anche per farti vedere come l'hai conciato male, ma tu lo prenderesti e lo getteresti via continuando a lavorare a quello che stai facendo" dissi tutto di un fiato, poi feci per andarmene e mi sentii il braccio bloccato da Tony "Mi dispiace che tu ti senta così, mi dispiace di essere stato indifferente, ma non sono mai stato bravo con le relazioni, di solito tutti scappano via da me anche solo dopo due o tre giorni di indifferenza, tu sei rimasto con me nonostante tutto" mi disse "L'amore non deve essere sempre rose e fiori, se pensi che sia sola sofferenza tu non ti saresti mai innamorato, ma lo sanno tutti che l'amore e la sofferenza vanno di pari passo, senza un lato oscuro l'amore non sarebbe così meraviglioso" mi disse "Se vuoi che sia diverso, fammi vedere quella luce di cui mi sono innamorato ed aiutami ad essere un uomo migliore, l'uomo che tu ameresti senza condizioni e senza problemi" continuò. "Non posso fare questo lavoro da solo" gli rispose Steve "Conosci un modo in cui si possa fare, mio Capitano?" chiese Tony per poi baciarmi "Come abbiamo sempre fatto" mi asciugai le lacrime "Insieme!"


End file.
